


Sunday Mornings

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Fullmetal Alchemist [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy likes to reflect. Porny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

There were times that Roy couldn't quite believe that he was so lucky as to be sharing a bed with Edward Elric. He had never once anticipated this course, especially not when he had visited the tiny crippled child in a wheelchair all those years ago. He had watched Edward grow, from a child into a man under his command, from a surly, petulant teenager to a striking, terrifyingly intelligent adult.

Edward, who could pin Roy to the pillows with his fierce gold eyes, whose brilliant hair caught the early morning sunlight as he leaned over Roy, loose strands escaping over his shoulder as he grinned for Roy and Roy alone.

This beautiful, magnificent creature who adored him, despite their often-rocky work relationship. Roy ran his fingers through Edward's loose hair, settling his hand at the base of Edward's head, encouraging him downward so they could share a kiss.

It was stupid, it was silly and cliche and Roy could almost _feel_ the ghost of Maes looming over him laughing when he realized he'd never felt like this with any of the women he'd slept with. Even the ones who were great lays, the ones he'd wined and dined for weeks at a time, in the end were nothing but a passing fancy. This, though....

Edward lifted his head, his eyebrow cocked. "You are making _weird_ noises again, Mustang," he informed Roy, poking Roy's cheek with one automail finger. "I don't even want to know what you're thinking about this time."

Roy lifted his head, tucking one arm behind his head as he shifted. Edward was laying across him, warm and lazy like a big cat. As much as he wanted some attention paid to his half-awake erection, he was far too content to want to move. He caressed the back of Edward's head slowly. "I'm thinking about you," he rumbled. "And how gorgeous you are in the sunlight, Ed."

It was notoriously easy to make Edward blush; the blood rushed to the surface of his face on almost a whim. He liked being complimented, even if he didn't preen like Roy did - he just didn't like to admit it. He ducked his head and glanced aside as the blush spread across the bridge of his nose, and that small move was just as endearing as Roy remembered.

"Stop it," Edward muttered, still looking away. His left hand had drifted from where it lay on Roy's chest to rest on his automail shoulder. Roy knew what that meant, he'd known Edward as long as he'd had the automail, and he knew that Edward felt that the metal made him look like a freak.

Roy tilted Edward's head to him and Edward sighed, the blush still apparent on his face. "Al's working on a way for me to get my arm back," he told Roy. "I told him he didn't have to, but you know Al."

He did indeed know Alphonse - and Roy knew that despite being the only one of the two Elrics with a functioning brain when it came to social mores, Alphonse's stubborn streak and single-minded determination was rivaled only by his older brother's. "If there's a way, Al will find it," Roy said. "You shouldn't worry though, he won't risk what you fought so hard to get back."

Edward laughed, and flicked Roy's forehead with a finger. "Have you MET Al? Stupid risks are our stock and trade." He kissed Roy again, slowly. "Look at us, we're having a normal conversation."

"I am duly impressed," Roy said. "Without a single insult or argumentative tone, you deserve a medal."

Edward's eyes glinted dangerously. "What are you implying?"

"And there goes our streak," Roy laughed as Edward rolled a little to kick him. "Ow! I wasn't implying anything, Ed, you manage to take offense at such a SMALL quip- ow!"

"You are lucky that I like you," Edward informed Roy airily. "Otherwise I might have used the automail leg."

"Hasn't stopped you before," Roy said as Edward rolled off of him completely. Edward sat up, stretching both arms over his head and arching his back, Roy watched the sunlight play off of his tangled hair and tanned muscles.

After a moment, Edward glanced over his shoulder. "You're staring at my ass again, Mustang."

"More like your shoulders," Roy murmured, sitting up as well. "They've gotten so broad, Ed. It's hard to believe how tiny you were when you first joined the military."

Edward reared back like he was going to slug Roy, then stopped to think about it. "I can't tell if that was an insult or a compliment," he complained.

"You're the only person I know who takes offense at being referred to as 'tiny' in the past tense," Roy teased, brushing the blond hair off of Edward's left shoulder and kissing the muscle there. Edward tilted his head away as Roy's lips moved up his neck.

"Mm, just as long as you don't think of me as tiny now," Edward murmured. Roy rested one hand on his hip, tugging him closer as he caught Edward's ear with his teeth.

Edward groaned. Now that Roy had drawn him closer, he could slide his hand down between Edward's legs, deft fingers seeking him out. Edward inhaled sharply as Roy closed his hand around him and began gently coaxing him to full hardness.

"No," Roy said huskily into Edward's ear. "Really, there's very little tiny about you now, Ed."

Edward leaned forward a bit, so he could take his weight off of his automail arm and then planted his automail hand in the center of Roy's chest. Roy whuffed in surprise as Edward shoved him back into the pillows. "Wha-" Roy managed, as Edward yanked the covers down the bed.

If there was definitely one thing to be grateful for, it was that Edward was no shrinking violet when it came to sex. Roy looked up and couldn't help but grin as Edward carefully straddled his head, his hands and mouth already on Roy's erection.

It had only taken a few tumbles in bed to unleash this monster that was Edward Elric's sex drive. He had been hesitant at first, unsure of this relationship in its entirety - after all, this was *Mustang* he was in bed with, and Roy knew precisely how weird that was for him in the beginning. Then there came the tipping point, and past that Roy had a hard time convincing Edward to wear pants whenever he was over.

Roy inhaled, and tugged Edward's hips down so that he could draw the tip of Edward's cock into his mouth. Edward inhaled as Roy investigated the bobbing erection with his tongue and lips, and Roy couldn't help but groan in appreciation as Edward swallowed him down - ALL of him. Roy was very quick to discover that Edward had no apparent gag reflex.

Roy thanked god every day that Edward had no apparent gag reflex.

He had a feeling Edward was one of those kids who put everything in his mouth when he was little, he had such an oral fixation it was almost legendary. Roy could barely keep his mind on what he was doing, Edward's cock was in *his* mouth and he could barely breathe for teetering on the edge of orgasm.

Edward seemed to sense that Roy was close and he backed off, letting Roy's cock slide out of his mouth. Roy groaned in frustration, Edward was getting too damn sneaky for his own good. But that gave Roy a moment to concentrate on wooing Edward's cock, tongue and fingers and one hand sliding up over that damn-perfect ass to penetrate him. Edward lifted his head and arched his back, letting a wonderful, memorable noise out as he came for Roy.

Roy turned his head and closed his eyes, but Edward still managed to come across his face. Roy wasn't fond of that happening, but Edward made a happy noise when he saw that, and resumed pleasuring Roy with determination. Roy knew he was close anyway, and it just took the head of his penis hitting the back of Edward's throat and he came too. Edward didn't withdraw his head, letting Roy come right down his throat and swallowing it all.

He was't quite sure which was more attractive, when he was allowed to see Edward's post-orgasm face or the fact that he swallowed all of Roy's seed like that, without balking or withdrawing. Edward lifted his head and glanced back at Roy, swiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

God, Roy wanted to kiss him so bad. Maybe he even said that out loud because Edward crawled back up his body to do just that, sharing a long and tender kiss with him. He laid across Roy's body, between his cocked-apart legs and rested his head on Roy's shoulder.

"Best start to a Sunday ever," Edward said with a yawn, snuggling up against Roy.

Roy wrapped his arms around Edward's back as the drowsiness set in. He was the luckiest man in the world, and he wouldn't trade a single moment of this for anything.


End file.
